


God Damn Liar

by TwistedFate108



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rating for Language, Requested, Tumblr request, cheating bucky, slightly OOC steve rogers, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate108/pseuds/TwistedFate108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a Bucky one shot where he cheats on his girlfriend on purpose because he wants her to be safely away from him. But then he starts to feel terrible because she’s a sobbing mess and all the avengers hate him for what he did to her since the whole team loves her dearly. You can decide the ending. Thanks! (Love your writing by the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot, but I’m a wordy bitch and it’s already almost 6 pages long and I’m not even done with it yet. I’m breaking it up into parts that way it’s not so intimidating. At the moment, it should be 2 parts when I’m done, so here’s part 1. Sorry this has taken so long, I’m the worst procrastinator. D;
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. Go check it out! @bucky-take-the-wheel

Hot tears poured down your face as rage and anguish gripped your heart like a vice. Your boyfriend, Bucky, hadn’t even noticed you enter his room. Probably because he was too busy sucking face with the other girl in his bed. The photo frame with a picture of you both shattered as it smashed into the wall just beside Bucky’s head. They both tore apart in an instant and whipped around to see you seething in the doorway.

“James Buchanan Barnes, we are _over_.” you ground out. Before either one could say a word you were already slamming the door. A fresh wave of tears swept over you as you bolted to your room.

* * *

“You should probably leave.” Bucky said. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember the girl’s name. He rolled over and ignored her as she put her clothes back on.

“It was for the best. She was going to find out anyways.” Addy, he recalled, said. She gave him a kiss before she grabbed her purse and left.

Bucky rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Little did you know that his own heart was slowly being ripped in half. This had to be the most difficult thing he had ever done. Fighting Nazis and losing his arm was a piece of cake compared to this. Bucky had been planning this moment for a while now, and it was just as painful as he thought it would be. Addy was just some girl he picked up in a bar. She was just another chess piece in Bucky’s plan. He didn’t have any feelings for her. You were the one and only person he loved, and that’s why he had to do this. Bucky couldn’t lose you, not after the Hydra scare a couple of weeks ago.

Steve and Natasha were training in the gym when they heard the commotion on the next floor. After hearing the shattering of glass and doors slamming they rushed up to investigate. They arrived at Bucky’s door just as Addy was leaving. Nat narrowed her eyes seeing the disheveled clothes and smeared lipstick. Steve didn’t fail to notice it either. The girl gripped her purse tighter and hurried down the hall, heels in hand.

“He fucking didn’t.” Steve groaned.

“He fucking did. I’m going to Y/N’s room.” she hissed. Her heels clicked quickly on the linoleum as Steve shoved into his best friend’s room. Bucky was still in the same position. Steve made his way over to stand over him. He didn’t even seem to acknowledge the blond super soldier in his room, empty eyes still focused on the little bumps on the ceiling.

“What the hell did you do, Buck?” Steve said. This finally captured the brunette’s attention. He looked over at Steve with empty eyes.

“I protected her.” he whispered turning to stare at the ceiling again. Steve’s eyes widened and he sat down on the bed, leaning towards the other man.

“Are you fucking serious?” he growled. Taken aback by this sudden change in his friend, Bucky sat up. “If this is about the Hydra incident a couple weeks ago I swear to God.” Steve said lowly. Bucky looked away and fiddled with his hands.

“Dammit, Bucky! You of all people should know that this is the worst possible plan you could come up with! This will literally kill her. How could you be so stupid?” he raged jumping up and pointing a finger at the ex-assassin. All the brunette could do was sit there wide-eyed as his friend screamed at him.

“Fix this, or worse things are going to happen. You know how much the team loves Y/N, and you’re lucky it’s only me and Nat here right now. Just wait until the rest of the team shows up and sees Y/N like this.” Steve spit as he turned and rushed out of the room. Bucky winced as his door was slammed yet again.

* * *

“Y/N? Honey, it’s me. Can I come in?” Natasha urged softly.

“Friday, please let her in.” you asked the AI system. You were sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring out the window across from you. Natasha walked in and gasped at the wrecked state of your room. Anything that could be smashed or broken was.

“Sweetie, what happened?” Natasha came up behind you on the bed and wrapped your arms around you.

“I found him in bed with some other bitch.” you said simply. It was like you were talking about somebody else’s experience. You didn’t feel like this was actually happening to you. Everything was just so fucking _numb_.

“Don’t worry I’ll kick his ass for you. If you need anything just let me know.” she said gently. Natasha could tell that you were the type that just needed time and space to recover.

You could only nod. You weren’t really hearing what she was saying anyways. You didn’t even realize Nat wasn’t there anymore until she was already down the hall talking to Steve.

“Friday, please deny any more visitors for today.” you said burrowing into your fluffy duvet and shoving a pillow over your head.

“Yes, ma’am.” the electronic voice said.

* * *

“For once, I’m not really sure what to do, Steve.” Natasha bit her lip as she paced back and forth in the hallway.

“Bucky is going to have to fix this one on his own. Us meddling in this won’t help Y/N at all.” Steve crossed his arms and shook his head.

“What if he doesn’t though? You know how Y/N is.” Natasha threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

“We’ll just have to trust Buck does the right thing.” he said furrowing his eyebrows and staring longingly at his friend’s door.

* * *

The next couple of weeks just got worse and worse for you. It seemed every time you entered a room Bucky made sure that you saw him all over his new girl, Addy. The way he held her and looked at her drove you further into despair. Bucky used to do all of that to _you_.

It got even worse at one of Tony’s parties. Bucky made sure that you were watching him and Addy grind on each other as they danced in the middle of the room. Tears welled up in your eyes as he held her jaw tenderly and leaned down to kiss her plump lips. In an instant you were choking back a sob and running for the elevator.

Bucky peeked over his shoulder just in time to see you turn and run out of the room. He sighed and broke away from Addy to make his way over to the bar to order himself something stiff. Steve had told him to fix this, but he had already gone too far. Bucky would rather die than put you in danger. He couldn’t risk your life.

Natasha narrowed her eyes as Y/N stormed out of the room, having seen the whole thing. She gave Steve, who had also seen everything, a nod before running for the elevator. The assassin didn’t even bother to knock when she got to your door. When she entered your room you were curled up in a tight ball on the bed. In an instant the redhead was cuddling you and whispering soothing words into your ears as she stroked your hair away from your face.

“Why? Why am I not good enough for him, Nat?” you sobbed. She squeezed you tighter against her chest at that and sighed.

“That’s the problem, you’re actually _too_ good for him, honey.” she said with a sad smile.  

* * *

After that night, you absolutely refused to leave your room. When the team began to notice, Steve and Natasha had to break down and tell them what happened. Obviously, everyone was ready to skin Bucky alive after the news broke, but they knew you wouldn’t want them to fight. Instead, they decided to spoil you.

“Please, Y/N, I picked this movie out just for you!” Tony pleaded through the door. You hesitated, even though you were starting to miss hanging out with the team. They were your best friends and team mates, and you hadn’t seen them since before your heart was shattered.

“Will Bucky be joining us?” you said wincing at _his_ name.

“Hell no, I sent his ass on a solo mission.” he huffed. Apparently Tony had heard the news, and if he heard then that means the whole team knew. Since everyone knew, then you just knew they were going to treat you like a fragile, little princess. You thought for a moment and bit your lip. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, after all. With a sigh, you cracked open the door to see Tony fiddling with the DVD case. When he saw you looking at him he perked up and smiled.

“What God awful movie did you pick out this time?” you said with a shaky smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Tony grinned as he dragged you out of your dark room.

For the first time in weeks, you felt a smile creep up on your face. You were wrapped up in a big, fluffy blanket surrounded by your friends while watching your favorite show. Tony had indeed picked out a shitty movie, but after it ended he had immediately switched over to Netflix and turned on _Supernatural_. You leaned up against Sam’s shoulder as you watched the other Sam, Sam Winchester, on the screen. You even managed to chuckle at a few jokes here and there. Everyone’s eyes were on you, but you ignored them and let yourself be enveloped in the world playing on the screen. After a while you brought your glass up to your lips just to realize that it was already empty. When practically everyone jumped to go get you a refill you shook your head.

“I’m an adult, guys. I can pour my own drinks.” you chuckled before unwrapping yourself from the blanket burrito.

You had just placed the pitcher of pink lemonade back into the fridge when you heard a thud behind you. You whipped around only to see Bucky pushing Addy up against the bar as they both made out furiously. Your breath caught in your throat as his smoldering gaze met yours over her shoulder. Suddenly, your drink was forgotten and you were stalking over to them.

“That must have been some mission, Buck.” you hissed and shoved his shoulder so hard that he was now facing you. Before he could say another word you decked him in the face as hard as you could. Addy screamed but shut up as soon as you glared at her. She would definitely be next if she opened her mouth again.

“I got done early.” he said spitting blood. You had successfully busted his lip wide open.

“So you decided to bring her back here and rub it in my god damn face some more?” you screamed lunging for him again. But strong arms wrapped around you before you could get to him.

“I’m sorry, Lady Y/N.” Thor said sadly as the rest of the Avengers filled the room. You struggled against the god’s arms in vain. The red was slowly leaving your vision as despair began to flood your heart again. You slumped over in Thor’s arms, your hair covering your face as tears began to trickle down your cheeks. In that moment you knew that you would never be whole again, because Bucky had stolen a piece of your heart, and he had smashed it right in front of you, repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a request so go easy on me. I’m not too fond of this part, but I hope you like it! Keep sending in requests and I’ll do my best to fulfill your fantasies ;)
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr. Go check it out! @bucky-take-the-wheel

“What the hell is this?” Tony yelled barging in. Seeing a disheveled Addy, Bucky bleeding all over the place, and a hysterical you, he immediately connected the dots and narrowed his eyes.

“You,” he said pointing at the other girl, “get the fuck out of my tower, and don’t ever come back.” he hissed. She nodded and quickly left the room. As soon as the front door closed Tony’s attention went to Bucky.

“Get the hell out of my sight.” Bucky didn’t say anything as he shuffled out of the room with his head down. As soon as he was out of sight, Tony turned to you with a softened expression.

“Let her go, Thor.” he said to the blonde man. As soon as your feet were back on the ground you were running. The Avengers made a move to stop you, but Natasha stopped them.

“She needs to be alone right now. We can check up on her later, but for now just leave her be.” she said smoothly. Everyone nodded in agreement since they knew that Nat was the one that was the closest to you.

“That asshole is going to pay for what he did to her.” Clint seethed playing with the small concealed arrows on his hip.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not playing nice with him anymore.” Sam muttered. Everyone looked at Cap when he didn’t object. When he sensed the team’s gaze on him he looked up.

“I’m not going to stop you, you guys. He may be my best friend, but so is Y/N, and Buck really fucked up this time.” he said before making his way out of the kitchen. The team exchanged bewildered looks before shrugging and following suit.

Ever since that night the Avengers made sure that Bucky got hell every time they saw him. When Bucky was making toast a red glow suddenly surrounded the toaster and the machine went up in flames, effectively burning his breakfast. He turned and saw Wanda walking by with a smirk on her lips. When he entered the training room an arrow flew past his face and embedded itself into the doorframe right beside him. He looked up just in time to see Clint running on the rafters, bow in hand. When he went into Tony’s lab to get his arm worked on the other man suddenly had a last minute mission to tend to. When he walked into the living room and sat down to watch TV with Sam the man immediately changed the channel to a Nazi Germany documentary. Bucky flashed him an incredulous look and Sam only gave him a knowing smirk. May Bucky’s PTSD be damned.

Even Steve was getting in on the action. One night when Bucky couldn’t sleep, he went to Steve’s room to hopefully confide in his friend. As soon as he walked in Steve jumped off his couch and started to put on his shoes.

“Where are you going, Steve?” Bucky said confused. Captain America turned off the TV he was just watching as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

“Gotta go walk the dog.” he muttered pushing past the other man.

“Steve, we don’t even have a damn dog.” Bucky frowned and grabbed his friend’s arm with his left hand. Steve sighed and went back over to the couch and slumped down. Bucky just stood over him with his arms crossed.

“I told you to fix this, Buck.” he sighed again. Well, that would explain the events of the past couple of days.

“You know damn well why I can’t do that, Steve.” he hissed.

“That mission was nothing compared to what’s happening now. Y/N had a small slip up at the Hydra base, but she made it out alive. She’s a tough girl who’s had training to deal with things like that. The shit you’re putting her through is pushing her to her limits.” Steve was back on his feet in an instant.

“I’m trying to protect her! I’ve lost so much to Hydra, and I _cannot_ lose her too.” Bucky’s voice almost cracked. Steve clapped a hand onto his friend’s shoulder and gave it a small shove towards the door.

“If you don’t haul ass over to her room and tell her about your stupid stunt, then you _will_ lose her. I’m begging you, Buck, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don’t throw everything away because of your own fear.” Steve said giving the other man his best puppy eyes. It seemed to melt his hardened exterior, slightly.

“Steve, it’s almost 3 AM.” Bucky bit his lip.

“Has she ever turned you away before?” Steve said placing his hands on his hips and arching an eyebrow.

“Maybe now she will.” he muttered.

“I doubt it. Please, go to her before you lose her forever.” Steve urged. It sounded a little over dramatic, but it had the desired effect. He smiled as Bucky quickly pushed past him and out the door.

* * *

You were curled up under your blankets staring off into space as _Arrow_ played on the TV at the foot of your bed. It was damn near impossible for you to fall asleep anymore, so you filled your nights with Netflix and self-pity. A knock at your door made you jump slightly. It was almost 3 AM, who the hell would be at your door this late? Due to his nightmares, usually it was Bucky collapsing into your arms and your bed at this hour. You tensed at the thought and pulled the covers up to your neck. In all honesty, you didn’t want to see him, but the thought of him dealing with a nightmare by himself hurt your heart. With a sigh, you rolled over towards the window.

“Come in.” you called. Sure enough, you heard the familiar gait of the former Winter Soldier walk over to the bed. The silence stretched so long that you thought he would give up and leave, but he finally spoke up.

“We need to talk.” came his husky voice from behind you. The feelings that washed over your body when you heard the familiar voice shocked you. The desperation and yearning was overwhelming. You curled into a ball as it washed over you in waves. Bucky had been your lifeline, and just when you thought you had found dry land, he came back and you were drowning again. Bucky was the only thing that kept your head above water, and you fucking hated it.

“I’ve already said everything I had to say.” you said. Suddenly, a hand gripped your shoulder and pulled so you were now laying on your back. With a squeak, you looked up at Bucky in shock as he moved your legs over and sat down on the bed.

“Yes, but I owe you an explanation, and an apology.” he sighed running a hand through his long hair. It took everything in you not to reach over and do the same. Even though your heart was still hurt, your body still yearned for him. It didn’t help that he was wearing a tight tank top and loose sweat pants, either.

“It all started a couple of weeks ago when we infiltrated that damned Hydra base. When you were surrounded by those agents and I couldn’t get to you fast enough.” he grit his teeth. It took a moment, but suddenly you remembered that mission.

_You had just finished extracting the data from the main computer in the base when you were suddenly surrounded by Hydra agents. You reached for the gun on your side, but it was too late. A bullet had already torn through your hip and another into your arm. The gun instantly fell from your grasp. A boot kicked it across the room before you could bend down and grab it. You cursed in frustration, you knew that you only had so long before you would become dizzy from the blood loss. If it hadn’t been for the extensive training from Natasha, you would have more than likely dropped to your knees and surrendered right there. However, you were an Avenger for a reason, and you weren’t going down without a fight._

_Blood smeared the throwing stars as you grabbed them from the hidden compartments in your stealth suit. By the time Bucky made it to where you were you had downed 3 men and working on downing the other 4. The ex-assassin was a blur as he cut down the remaining agents with deadly precision. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off your eyes were getting heavier by the second. You tried to stay conscious, you really did, but the blood loss was too much. The remaining throwing star slid out of your grasp as you collapsed into your boyfriend’s arms._

_“It’s going to be okay, Y/N, I promise. Just hang in there, I got you.” Bucky’s voice cut through the fog in your brain. He sounded absolutely distraught, and you instantly felt bad. It wasn’t long until you were completely out of it, and couldn’t hear his voice anymore._

“But I survived that mission.” you said furrowing your eyebrows.

“That’s not the point! I almost lost you that day, and what if Hydra found out about us? They would use you as leverage. That’s why I had to make you hate me.” he cried.

“I tried to hate you! God knows I tried, but I couldn’t. I never could hate you.” you said. Your head dropped down into your hands. Bucky stayed silent.

“Did you love her?” you asked suddenly, your tone calm and even. Bucky looked up incredulously.

“What? Hell no! Of course not. Addy was just some girl I picked up in a bar. She never meant anything to me.” his blue eyes were sincere.

“What you did hurt me more than what Hydra could _ever_ do to me. I hope you understand that.” you croaked. The tears were threatening to spill any second.

“I know, baby, I know. I was so fucking scared that it blinded my judgement. I’m so sorry. I hope it’s not too late for me to fix this.” he pulled you into his strong arms and stroked your hair. Your arms automatically wrapped around him and the tears broke free.

“It’s never too late, Bucky. I love you too damn much.” you sobbed into his chest.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I love you so much. We’ll fix this, together.” he kissed the top of your head and nuzzled his face into your hair.

That night Bucky wiped every tear from your cheeks as the two of you cuddled and kissed. Slowly, your heart was being mended and becoming whole again. You would be damned if you let fear come between the two of you ever again.

The next morning you found yourself pressed into a firm chest and your legs entangled with muscled ones. All you could do was smile and place a small kiss on his neck before burying your face into it. This was where you truly belonged, in the arms of Bucky Barnes. There was nowhere else on earth you’d rather be.

Little did you know the whole team was crowded around the door watching the both of you with huge smiles on their faces. Natasha was the first one to motion everyone to go and let the both of you have your space. It would take some time for everything to get back to normal again. After all, mending a broken heart wasn’t easy. You smiled when you felt lips press to your own neck. With a content sigh you pressed yourself even further into his body. Bucky was definitely the only one who could ever have your heart, and the only one who could ever fix it.


End file.
